


Nyah-tice me

by BurnishPhoenix



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Master/Pet, catboy kariya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnishPhoenix/pseuds/BurnishPhoenix
Summary: why is his rivalry for attention a damned piano
Relationships: Shindou Takuto/Kariya Masaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Nyah-tice me

A teal tail swishes back and forth. Sharp eyes are focused upon his master as he gracefully slides his fingers over keys of the piano. A furry ear twitched as he listened to him practice. The music was lovely, as always, but it wasn't something the cat boy liked.

When playing the piano, his master only cared about his piano. Nothing else. Not even him. Even when Kariya tried to get close and act cute just out of the corner of his master's eye- it never worked. Nothing could take Shindou's eyes off the damned thing.

There was one other tactic he hadn't tried yet. The last thing he wanted was a scolding, but even those weren't so bad as he was graciously given a treat later as an apology.

With a grin, Kariya focuses on his master. He lets out a meow and gets no reaction. This was the only time that he would find this favorable. Without warning, he presses his body against Shindou's back. It makes him press down on the wrong key. The sound that comes from it is unpleasant, but he ignores it. What does catch is attention is the annoyed-

"Kariya..."

The cat boy smirks. So, this caught his attention, did it? Just before his master could turn around and look at him, Kariya sports his best look of pure innocence.

"Shindou," he purrs out his master's name with tenderness. And before the human could react, the cat boy has already found a seat upon his lap. He smiles and purrs as he nuzzles against his master's chest.

The pianist wouldn't have the heart to push him away when he was being so loving and affectionate. Even if he could see the annoyance in his eyes for interrupting, it was washed away when he would give a little 'mew'. Besides, was he really about to deny his lovely little pet the attention he deserved?

"Alright, you can stay like this for a while."

Of course not!


End file.
